


Intentions

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Grisha, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, High School AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Teasing, basically Eren is bullied, levi is low key a creepy emo that's a sweetheart at first, will there be sex? Maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren dreads to go home on a day to day basis, so much, that school has became his favorite place on Earth. Though, in his classes, he noticed a kid that never seemed to look away. Eren decides to help this boy in class, and has piqued the boy's interest since then. He has never considered himself gay, but this kid. This kid seems to have good intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like,,, i watched 'we need to talk about Kevin' and I needed a hot/low key creepy Levi, enough to make Eren quiver pfft. Eren is abused at home and Carla is too scared to do anything, and Levi is a horny nerd but we will get to that later.. Maybe. Also, I'm writing this on my iPad, so sorry about how it's laid out!

Tapping his pencil on his desk, Eren lifted his gaze from the filled out sheet of paper, to the board a few feet ahead of him. Caribbean eyes flicked through the messy handwriting of his anatomy teacher. His mouth quirks up into a grin, leaning down so he can pull out his green folder, stuffing the work into the folder neatly before leaning back in his seat. Classes had been easy up until now, and Eren knew that if he had homework, it was an excuse to stay in his room all night and watch Netflix. Win, win?

 

His attention moved across the room, bringing his pencil to his mouth as he studied his classmates, diligently working on labeling parts of the human body, though he caught the eyes of a dark haired boy. His frame was small, though his jaw was nearly perfectly square, pale skin making his Raven hair stand out. His clothes were hilariously dark, though he was wearing what seemed to be a child's shirt. Eren could barely make out the slightest of stomach when the male stood, his own attention returning to the school bell. Eren sat up and packed his things before standing. The brunet walked out of the classroom and into the crowded hallway, hurrying down the main stairwell and through the commons to get to the bus before his unassigned seat was taken. The eyes of that boy, it was something that kept returning to his mind as trees flashed by, the bus humming with chatter. They were dark, yet interested, almost angry. Eren decided the adjective was intrigued, intense even. He felt small under that look, but felt the need to do something to make himself look cool. Eren went through mental possibility of all the things he could of done to make himself look a little cooler, a little gayer, a little more single, but his fifteen minutes of fame never seemed to happen. Eren knew exactly who this guy was, and he saw him on a regular basis. His best friend, Mikasa, was his twin. For years they passed each other in the halls of Mikasa's home or in the school hallways, but never has he spoken a word or introduced himself.

 

 

"Levi was looking at you. And? He isn't  _that_ creepy." Mikasa nuzzled the cellphone between her cheek and shoulder, writing out her essay on a piece of paper as she talked to Eren. Eren laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a long, exaggerated sigh. All this venting, and he just gets teased. 

 

"What? I never said he was creepy, I was just saying he was staring almost the entire class period." Eren sat up and strides to his bathroom, studying his face in the mirror. He puts his friend on speaker, deciding to wash his face as he talked to her. There was no doubt that Eren has questioned his sexuality, but he has never thought of actually being attracted to a man before. The thought shocked him, almost scared him. The thought of his father finding out nearly scared him straight again.

 

The eyes.

 

 Not only did Eren think of them while he was awake, he thought of the intense gaze as he slept. His father was the cause of him crying himself to sleep before dinner, which was a normal circumstance in the household. Eren thought nothing of it, actually, it was basically routine at this point. His dreams didn't stop him from enjoying himself, however, as he slipped into a world all of his own.

 

_"Levi, quit teasing me.." Eren panted, grinding his hips back into the other. Cold hands gripped his thighs as his legs were spread, one hand gripping his throbbing cock. He moaned, biting down on his plump bottom lip to refrain from making too much noise. "My parents will wake up, I-"_

_Levi's hand trailed down Eren's soft thigh, an unreadable expression on his face. Hair sticking to his forehead, he flipped Eren over onto his back, gazing at the tan body in front of him. Licking his lips, he pushes Eren's hair out of his face so he could kiss him, sloppily using tongue until Eren was mewling in his mouth._

_Levi leaned down, sucking on Eren's head and gave it kitten licks, taking in Eren's length (as much as he could) and sucking, hard. A_ _fter a moment he slid his mouth off Eren's cock, licking up the base, "God I've never seen such...you're just perfect."_

_Levi traced the line of Eren's thick vein trailing up his cock, licking up that line before nipping at his slit._

_"Oh he's leaking, how cute." The raven haired male lapped up the precum and sucked on Eren's slit, taking most of him in again bit by bit though hollowed cheeks, squeezing on his thumb to refrain from gagging. Eren was euphoric, rolling hsi tan hips up into Levi and moaning, reaching to fist the black hair into his hand. Levi took Eren into his throat easily, bobbing his head to the movement of Eren's hips with ease, gazing up to catch a glance before popping the throbbing member out of his mouth. Strong hands placed themselves on Eren's chest, massaging him as he spoke._

_"Eren, wake up." He said, lidded eyes glazed over as he looked down. Eren blinks, rolling his hips up into the other eagerly, shaking his head._

 

_"Honey, wake up. You're going to be late for school." Levi's calm, heavy expression did not match his motherly tone, causing Eren to snap back into reality and sit up._

 

Eren's attention was on his mother, bleary eyes gazing at the alarm clock, which hadn't gone off. He yelled in dismay, hurrying his mother out of the room so he could get changed before the bus came. Eren didn't have time to take a shower and kill his raging boner, so he slipped on sweatpants, threw a book over it, and hoped for the best.

 

Why Levi, of all people? He has never had a wet dream about a guy before, not even the closest friends that he had. He figured it would be about Armin, and they could both laugh about it over a can of soda and some chips before continuing a video game. No, this was Levi, the classroom 'creep'. Levi wasn't creepy, he was watchful and quiet, tentative about his surroundings. He watched people, Eren noticed, something he did as well. The more you watch, the more you learn about someone. Though, catching Levi's gaze on him as he shuffled through the commons wasn't helping his half chub.

 

Scurrying off to the closest bathroom he could find, Eren waited out his boner on the toilet, checking his phone as the bell rang. His first period was english, and his teacher was laid back, it was no big deal. After ten minutes, the half chub died down as much as it could before Eren stepped out, flushing the toilet for good measure. Bye bye, sinful thoughts.

 

After washing his hands, to also cleanse him of his sins, Eren raises his head at the sound of firm boots entering the bathroom, pausing as their gaze met. 

 

Levi didn't stop walking, and he shoved Eren's shoulder until he was up against a wall, though his gaze was firm yet entirely calm. He spoke slowly, expression not softening though his tone wasn't threatening.

 

"Eren, meet me at my car after school. I want to learn more about you. Please." Levi practicallg demanded, tone soft, however. He released his grip on Eren's shoulder, the pads of his fingers trailing up Eren's neck and resting on his cheek before Levi stepped back, fingers slipping off his skin. He turned on his heel, and Eren didn't stay to see what else he would do as he hurried out of the bathroom, hoping the male didn't see his heated face.

 

Was this a date? Maybe. Hopefully.


End file.
